Guests of hotels and resorts, cruise ships, as well as other retail and commercial establishments, have come to expect a high level of service and engagement from their hosts. The service can include being provided with ready access to private and/or restricted areas without having to present a badge or other form of identification, to swipe or tap an access card, or to otherwise proactively authenticate themselves. The engagement can include being personally recognized by the hosts and provided with services and recommendations on that basis, without requiring the guests to identify themselves and remind the host of their preferences or pre-existing bookings.
In the present context, service and engagement is provided only on the basis of users providing a name or identification, tapping or swiping an access card, and having information on bookings retrieved manually by a host through a computer terminal. For example, guests must present photo identification and a credit card at the time of check-in, guest must tap or swipe an access card to activate elevators or unlock doors of health facilities and guest rooms during their stay, and guests must identify themselves each time they interact with a concierge, restaurant host, or front desk staff. As a result, interactions between hosts and guests are impersonal and disjoined.
This disclosure provides a novel guest engagement system that relies on recent improvements in low power wireless communication technologies and distributed sensor networks to provide novel services to those guests without requiring guests to proactively identify and/or authenticate themselves. The guest engagement system thereby enables hosts to seamlessly engage with the guests throughout their facilities and provide recommendations to the guests based on the guests previous experiences.